


on the floor to safety

by allthingsgo



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsgo/pseuds/allthingsgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy being Angie's unofficial body guard, they end up in an (un)comfortable position.<br/>(that means straddling. there is straddle action)<br/>prompt from otpdisaster</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the floor to safety

**Author's Note:**

> this doesn't really fit into the cartinelli week prompts but it sure fits the spirit

Half the time when Angie and Peggy walk together it’s Angie who strides ahead, always assured that Peggy is following closely and listening even closer to whichever topic Angie chooses to ramble on about. All Angie has to hear is the soft, steady _clack_ of Peggy’s heels and the periodic “oh”s and “definitely”s to know English is paying attention. What Angie loves most about it is that no matter what, Peggy’s eyes are unfailingly on hers the moment she turns around, the ghost of a smile always on her red-tinted lips. 

That’s not the case this time, though. 

“English?” Angie asks, after looking back to find her house mate scanning the emptiness around them, rudely inattentive to Angie’s retelling of her most recently catastrophic Broadway audition. 

“Shh…” Peggy offers up as a reply, slowly walking up to Angie as she continues to scope out the desolate street. 

“Never seen your ears perked up quite like this, Pegs.” Angie quips, a hand on her hip and the slightest raise of an eyebrow. She doesn’t know what’s going on, but Peggy looks rigid like a Doberman. A Doberman with hands that gently, yet urgently take Angie by the arm and ten feet or so back to the Laundromat’s backdoor they had just closed up a second ago. 

“What are you doing?” 

“We should go in,” she says, her head darting to the sides as she continues to check behind them. 

“What’s going on Peggy?” She’s wary, but she complies, digging the key out of her pocket.

“Don’t you find the silence unnerving, Angie?” 

“Well, no… but that’s because I’m usually filling it up,” she admits, the sound of the lock clicking and then a soft nudge to her back as Peggy subsequently pushes the door open for them to step through. 

“While that is very true,” Peggy nods, flipping one small light on, “something felt ominous out there far before you stopped talking.” 

Peggy is still guiding Angie through the back like _she’s_ the one who buses tables here 8 hours a day, and even though the warm pressure of Peggy’s hand on the small of her back makes for some electric sparks of reassurance, Angie is not enjoying this sneakiness one bit. 

“Y’know, English, I don’t ask much from you but when you start talking scary like this a girl could really use some explanation don’t ya—“ 

Just then, a cacophony of screeching tires and loud pops cuts Angie short, and in a hot second she’s on the floor behind the counter, Peggy on top of her with her legs on either side of Angie’s hips, the tiniest sliver of light illuminating her wide brown eyes. 

After the whooping and popping outside dies down, the only sound is Peggy and Angie’s intermingled heavy breathing, Angie’s chest rising to mere inches from Peggy’s, and from this perfect vantage point Angie can’t do much but blatanly stare. 

********  


Boy, Peggy sure is pretty. 

********  


Her hair falls so neatly, one lock casting a shadow on her cute button nose; the way her lips shine even in this half-light. Angie should really ask to borrow that lipstick one day. Though something has her thinking nobody could wear it as good as Peggy. 

Something else she notices from this position underneath her best friend-- Peggy is blushing. 

She’s all brown eyes, rosy cheeks, and red lips, and Angie just now realizes what the noise outside was all about. 

“…English?” she murmurs, lulled into serenity by the unbroken eye contact. 

“Yes?” Peggy murmurs back. 

“What day is it?” 

“July 3rd,” Peggy whispers, after brief consideration. 

“Could that racket outside have been those little fireworks?” Angie wonders, her voice low. “You know, the little pebble shaped ones that pop…?” 

“…That is one possibility, yes.” 

Angie smiles to herself at the twinge of embarrassment on Peggy’s face, however brief. “Well, thank you, English.” 

Peggy tilts her head ever so slightly. 

“For saving me from overly patriotic teenage boys.” 

Peggy grins, her hair bobbing as she lets a few giggles go. 

“Any time, darling,” she croons, her eyes shining. "Any time." 


End file.
